Good Night?
by CampionSayn
Summary: A small comedic piece between Aido and Yori because of a little moment of nakedness. Very good, I promise! Slight romance if you squint.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Aido has just walked in on the most embarassing scene in his life. Thus far, anyway. A small sequel to 'What's your name?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aido had felt like the night was truly going to go well. He really did. And then this had to happen.

All Kaname had asked was for Aido to drop some papers off for Yuki. She was in her dorm, the blonde had gotten permission to enter the day class's living area, he knocked on her door, she hadn't answered. He opened the door, thinking nobody was in.

Oh, how wrong he was.

It just so happened that Yuki's room-mate, Yori, had been changing into her sleeping atire, which, sadly for Aido, only consisted of a black bra, black underwear and a pair of silk pajama pants.

She only had her underwear on when he walked in.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry!"

"Get out of here!"

"Yes, ma'm!"

Quickly shutting the door _hard, _the aristocratic young man ran for all he was worth down the hall, passing by many of his fangirls on the way out.

When he was finally at the gates of the sun dorm, he leaned against the cool metal, breathing hard, his breath turning into visible white vapors considering it was late October. That was so... bad. He had finally gotten into good speaking terms with Yori since the incident earlier that month when they had first met.

Now this had happened.

Turning his head up to the heavens, the blonde let out a disgruntled sigh," Why me? Is it because I haven't had a hard enough life! Am I a bad person!"

"Probably." A voice from behind him said sarcastically.

Knowing the voice very well, Aido didn't even bother turning around, simply continuing to lean against the gate, hitting his head with a resounding thud.

"Hello, Kiryu."

"Why were you running out of the Sun dorm, when you aren't even allowed in it?" The silver haired young man asked, annoyance written on his face.

"Oohh, right... I have some papers for Yuki." Aido replied, finally lifting his head up while pulling some crinkled papers from his pocket.

Looking from the papers to Zero, the blonde noted that the albino was looking at the aristocrat with interest.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"But, why did you run from the dorm?" Zero asked again, stressing the 'run' in his sentence.

"N-none of your business." Aido answered, a blush creeping up his face.

The prefect snorted, snatching the papers from the blonde's hand, giving him one more look before turning and heading into the dorm, muttering something about dumb blondes and idiots.

When the Zero was gone, Aido let out another sigh. This was not going to be a good night after all.

Turning from the older building, the young vampire made to leave. The air brushing against him, not too cold and a bit comforting. If he were anyone else, he might have stayed to snoop around, but at that moment he wasn't really all that interested. He just wanted to get the hell out of their. Preferably, before some rabid fangirl spotted him. That would make his already horrible night just perfect.

However, before he could get three feet near the moon dorm area, his head was greeted with a small object slamming itself into his skull.

-------------------------------

When the world came back into focus, Aido was vaguely aware that he was lying on the cold ground, his head still spinning and his uniform filthy. Aparently, whatever had hit him had knocked him unconsious.

But, what had hit him, exactly?

Sitting up with some minor difficulty, the blondes lovely blue green eyes opened to see if whatever had hit him might still be in his sight range. What he discovered was a necklace with a fake ruby attached the size of his eye.

"Huh, so you're the little diddy that hit me in the head. Wonder who you belong to?" He muttered, rubbing the area the gem had hit.

"That would be me."

Turning his head Aido's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Yori. Perched atop the gate to the Sun dorms with a book in her hands looking less than pleased at him. If he squinted he could catch sight of a very light blush on her cheeks.

"You threw this at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you saw me naked!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"But you ran away, so I had the right to do what I did. And if you run away, an apology doesn't count."

"Says who!"

"Says me! Says every woman alive!" She said, crossing her arms across her chest (that was now clothed, thank god).

Finally getting up off the ground, the aristocrat just stared at the light haired girl, crossing his own arms over his chest, much like a little child might.

After five minutes of no speech between the two, Aido sighed, lowering his arms in defeat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to see you... like that. I was just looking for Yuki. I had no idea anyone was even in there."

"It's alright. Just... next time if no one answers, come back much later." She replied, hopping from the fence and landing gracefully next to him, book in hand.

Aido bowed his head gratefully, her right hand patting his blonde locks when it he tilted far enough.

When he leaned back up again, she had a light grin plastered on her face, her eyes beaming at him happily.

"Oh, by the way. I heard your birthday was coming up soon?" She questioned, ending their little moment.

"Yeah, next week, actually."

"Well, I have something for you."

"Really?" He asked hopefully, following her as she lead him back to his own dorm.

"U-huh."

Opening up her book that he had seen her with this whole time, he noticed that it was one of those kinds that his things within them.

What she pulled out surprised him. What she pulled out was a packet of blood that hospitals carried in case someone needed a transfusion. Where the blood came into the packet was a small blue ribbon with a card attached saying 'Happy Birthday!'.

When he removed his eyes from the sight of the red liquid, they moved back up to Yori's eyes. She didn't seem to be joking even if that grin was still on her lips.

"How...?"

"Don't worry. I've known about you, the night class, Yuki and Zero for a long time. I have no reason in the world to tell anyone about you." She said, handing him the packet. They had arived at his dorm and were now stationed right next to the dorm.

"For how long?" Aido asked, his eyes never leaving her as she sat atop one of the front steps, the hard concrete cold and causing slight goosebumps to appear upon her skin.

She seemed to be contemplating the answer her eyes unfocusing and her fingers shifting the packet once in a while.

"A year. Maybe longer." She finally answered, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's an very long time to keep a secret this big. And you haven't told anyone?"

"Again, I'd have no reason to. Secrets are like promises and you must keep them. Besides..." She paused for a moment, a blush of which the likes Aido had never seen appearing on her cheeks, making her look so damn cute.

"We're friends, right? And I try and keep my friends safe."

That goofy grin that Aido rarely wore formed upon his face, a warm, fuzzy feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach as he sat down next to the girl.

Lifting his left arm, the blonde vampireYori wrapped it around Yori's shoulders in a kind of semi-hug, squeezing just a little for affect.

"Aw, you can be corny sometimes!"

------------------------------------------------------

When Aido opened the door to he was greeted by his cousin and dorm president Kuran, both eyeing the red hand print on his forehead.

And Aido didn't even care, because he had an early birthday gift to enjoy.

The last words of his and Yori's conversation played through his head, as he opened up the blood packet, that stupid and yet so adorable grin still on his face.

_"Who's blood is this anyway?"_

"Mine."

"That's kind of erotic, don't ya' think?"

True that sentence had lead to the mark on his face, but all in all, a slap is sometimes better than a good night kiss, if you can make the girl smile while doing it.

-------------------------

OWARI


End file.
